


You Didn't Know

by CalicoPudding



Series: Law of the Land - HQ Spirit Fic [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apologies, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Spirits, spirit! Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under any other circumstance, Akaashi wouldn’t hesitate to reach for him, hold his hands and step closer so he can tell Bokuto that everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Know

He hasn’t told him yet, and he certainly won’t now. Bokuto didn’t intend to be malicious, Akaashi knows that, but it hurts all the same. Bokuto even has well founded reasons for his opinions.

Akaashi shuts his door, sucking down air to disperse the panic. He can feel the pinpricks of pressure under his skin, but he can’t let them out, not yet. He moves to his window, the flowers reach out to him. 

He feels bad for running, Bokuto isn’t going to understand why.

One of the petals touches his skin and Akaashi looks down at it, smiling softly. He remembers his mother sitting with him in the garden, telling him stories of his grandmother. His mother’s garden was a force to be reckoned with, it was gorgeous, definitely the best in all the districts. She would walk him along the flowers, smiling as his eyes widened when the flowers stretched to touch him. 

Akaashi stands and goes to his bed, intending to sleep off his feelings. As he lays back, he finds himself wondering if he could have kept this up a little longer. Just long enough until he could get up the courage and explain himself outright, that would have been better. He’s lucky he was just with Bokuto, if anyone more astute had been there, he’d be done for. He knows Bokuto won’t tell anyone, at least not until he’s come to Akaashi first.

But he doesn’t know if he’s ready to face him. 

* * *

Akaashi stays in his room for a week before finally giving into Bokuto’s routine knocking and begging for entry. He’s listened to Bokuto sit just outside the door, talking, quietly telling Akaashi about what happened, and apologizing for whatever he did, that he still isn’t one hundred percent sure, but he has an idea, about what he did. When Bokuto says he thinks he knows for sure, Akaashi opens the door and lets him inside.

“Have you been sleeping out here?”

The space in front of his door is blocked by a heavy blanket and a pillow.

“I-I have,” Bokuto says quietly. He takes a small shuffling step closer to Akaashi but moves no further, his hands twitch at his side, like he needs something to hold onto. Under any other circumstance, Akaashi wouldn’t hesitate to reach for him, hold his hands and step closer so he can tell Bokuto that everything is okay.

Akaashi waves him further inside so he can close the door.

“I’ve been thinking...about what I did to upset you and make you mad at me and I-” Bokuto swallow thickly, twisting his hands into his sleep pants. “I talked about spirits, but you c- Akaashi, are you- you aren’t a spirit, are you?”

There are tears in Bokuto’s eyes, Akaashi knows he’s more upset about all the instances Akaashi’s been around to hear derogatory comments than the fact that he might be a spirit. He’s more upset that Akaashi hasn’t told him, upset that he was unaware of such a large aspect of Akaashi. He’s upset that he’d inadvertently hurt him. Bokuto looks up, golden eyes shining while he worries his teeth through his lips. He won’t cry, not yet, not until he fixes this.

Akaashi draws in a breath. He wants nothing more than for Bokuto to forgive himself. It wasn’t his fault, it’s Akaashi’s for not telling him. But maybe they’re both guilty. Akaashi just wants this all over, because if he sees a single tear drip down Bokuto’s cheek, he’s going to cave in.

“My grandmother was, I’m a quarter forest aligned,” he says stiffly.

Bokuto lunges at him, arms around Akaashi in an instant. He buries his face in Akaashi’s neck, letting his tears flow when he realizes he’s not being pushed away. Instead he gets Akaashi’s arms around him, holding him tight.

“I’m sorry,” he says to Akaashi’s skin. “I’m so sorry, Keiji.”

“You didn’t know.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“You gave me a reason not to.”

It’s probably not the best thing Akaashi could have said, but he’s always spoken his mind, for the most part anyways. He tightens his hold on Bokuto, the boy is taller than him so their stance is a little awkward, but he tilts his head to press a kiss to Bokuto’s temple.

“Keiji?”

“Hm?”

“Are we okay?”

“For now, we can work on it.”


End file.
